Destiny, My Ass
by ClarinetGirl14
Summary: Usagi was always told it was her job to follow her destiny...but 5 years after the battle with chaos, one eye-opening incident made Usagi realize she wants something she never realized she wanted and must follow her heart, and not her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

We do not own Sailor Moon in any way whatsoever. At all. Just No. ENJOY THE SHOW.

**_Author's note:_ **_Hi everyone! It's Clarinet Girl~ this is my first story that my wonderful friend michi naki michi helped me with! I hope you all like it, because we really did work hard on it! Enjoy~_

_Hi! It's michi naki michi! Clarinetgirl created the whole plot and ideas. I'm only the beta/editor lady, bwahaha- so without her, this would be a big pile of... nothing really. We hope you enjoyed it and see you again in our later chapters. c;_

"Hey Usagi." Motoki shouted, "You're free to go!" Grabbing her pink bunny printed bag, Usagi headed to the door, "Thanks Motoki-kun! I'll be off then!" She gleefully yelled out as she was halfway out the door. Motoki looked up to say goodbye, but Usagi was long gone. Usagi was elated; almost at the point of skipping with delight. The arcade was running slower than usual, allowing her to get off four hours earlier. She worked from twelve noon to seven at night."I finally get to take my deprived, awaited nap!" Usagi sang, as she twirled; which took much more balance and coordination than the poor girl could handle. She clumsily landed with a thud upon the solid concrete, right onto her bum. Usagi turned her head, from left to right, looking around for anybody who had witnessed what had taken place. Of course no one noticed. The people of Japan were too busy with their own agendas. Besides, who would notice something so normal?

Usagi stood up, giggling as she brushed off her white capris. Usagi looked up the stairs, an exasperated expression on her face. She sighed; her back slightly slumped as she complained, "Why does our apartment have to be on the fifth floor…?"She began to trudge up the staircase, attempting to force her brain into believing that it will be done and over with before she knew it. She continued slowly up the stairs until she finally made it to apartment number twenty six; their apartment. But in that moment, she knew something was off. The door was ajar; and suspecting it was an intruder, she grasped her brooch with her right hand and slowly inched the door open with her left. If it was indeed an intruder, Mamo-chan wouldn't go down without a fight. She entered, slipping cautiously through the door and sprawled onto the floor. In front of her was one of Mamoru's shirt; its dark color standing out in the dimly lit room upon the stiff, wooden floor. That's not like Mamo-chan one bit. He hates a mess… and not to mention the closed curtains.' Usagi silently remarked, growing more and more worried by the second. She gripped the brooch harder to her chest. She proceeded to the living room soundlessly, expecting the room to be in shambles. She was surprised to find everything alright and in place; that was before she spotted a bright, orange spaghetti strap tank top on one of the chairs. 'I don't own anything like this. It looks a bit used though. Did Mamo-chan leave this out for me?' she wondered. Confused, Usagi heard rustling in the room from the next room; their room. Her mind came back to the current situation, 'The intruder!' Quite ignorant, Usagi didn't piece the evidence of the "intruder" together. She put her back against the walls of the corridor and slid silently to the bedroom. She placed an ear upon the closed quarters, hoping to hear anything vital about this person's intention.

And she did. From a woman.

"You look much better without a shirt on."

Usagi didn't know what to think; she was more confused than ever. When she entered, Mamoru's undershirt was laid out in front of her and then in her mind there was that odd, blindingly bright orange tank top that was obviously worn by someone with a much larger chest. 'Wait.' She put a hand to her head, 'A larger… chest…and Mamo-chan's shirt? And a woman…" Usagi shook her head in a frantic manner, 'There's no way! It can't be! Mamo-chan shouldn't be home yet!" But the woman's voice from behind her door confirmed her worst fear.

"Kiss me, Mamoru-sama."

"Stop right there."

The rustling behind the door halted in an instant. Usagi loosened the grip she had on her brooch, knowing now that it wasn't needed for this. She opened the door, her face void of emotions as she observed what was in front of her. There they were, her "Mamo-chan" and that woman; her long auburn hair splayed onto the bed as Mamoru sat up, eyes wide with shock. Struck with guilt, Mamoru clumsily rolled out of the bed. He kicked the sheets away and planted his right foot onto the floor. Usagi watched him move his left foot as it got caught between the excess sheets; tripping him and propelling him down onto the ground in front of her.

She wasn't angry.

She wasn't even distressed.

Usagi didn't feel anything.

And yet, the tears began to pool in her eyes.

She turned to the door and closed her eyes; sending a streak of tears down her cheek.

She didn't want to see anything.

Anything related to him.

Anything related to the two of them.

Anything related to her and Mamoru.

Usagi started to laugh. It was a empty soulless sound that would make even the strongest man weak at the knees. She looked over at the half-naked girl on the bed. The slut looked at her and in that moment, Usagi recognized her, She was some girl in Shingo's class, so she would only be fifteen or sixteen. Usagi was disgusted, how could the 'love of her life' use a young girl like this? Pity filled her. Pity for herself, that girl, or her future, she didn't know, but it was there. She looked back at Mamoru and he had gotten his pants on, but they weren't buttoned. "Usako, listen-" Her eyes flashed red at the pet-name she was given so many years ago. "No. Just...no. Mamoru Chiba I have known you for a millennium, and to say the least, I'm not surprised." He looked a little hurt from the last comment, but she didn't care. She turned around and walked out of the bedroom. She didn't look at anything. She just kept walking. She got to the door and grabbed the handle. "Serenity, please just let me explain." Usagi didn't turn around, "Explain what Endymion? That you have been fucking around with other girls? We had so much to stay together for, did it mean anything?" she said, confusion in her voice. What could she do now? Her whole life was based on being with Mamoru. What would she do now? She was out the door and down the steps now, sprinting like her life depended on it. This usako didn't plan on stopping.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__Hi! I am so happy that you all seemed to like our story! My update plan is every two weeks, one week for me to write the chapter and one week for Michi to edit it, okay? I would also like to throw out in to the open that I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm sorry this chapter is so short? Is it short? I don't know. Enjoy the chapter!_

Seiya Kou, better known as Sailor Star Fighter, walked aimlessly around the garden of Kinmoku, wondering about what was going on. "Why do I feel so...wrong?" she thought to herself. It had been five years since the fight with chaos and meeting the sol senshi. She missed them, of course. But it never really bothered her. Fighter was happy with her

place by her princess and fellow starlights. Even though, in the back of

her mind she knew she was only happy because both of her princesses were happy. Now something was so very wrong. She stopped walking and looked up at the burnt orange sky. Seiya turned around noticing the footsteps coming towards her. Taiki and Yaten Kou, also known as Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer, were walking up to her. Taiki's eyes showed just a hint of sadness while Yaten's face was completely grim.

She knew automatically that they felt it to. They all stared at each other, waiting for someone to speak. Taiki sighed and sat down on the baby blue grass. Seiya and Yaten followed the action. "So," Taiki said looking almost emotionless."You feel it to?" Seiya nodded and looked at Yaten. "I don't get it!" she said loudly, sounding exasperated. "Our princess is fine! Why is there this horrible feeling of dread?" Yaten

looked at the other two for the answers she already knew. "Well...one of our

princesses is okay, but what about the other?" Taiki looked at Seiya with calm collected eyes. She knew what was about to happen. "We need to go ask. She'll get it," Seiya whispered, thinking that if someone heard, they would think they were going mad, or who knows what else.

The Kinmokuian people have been extremely paranoid since the chaos attack. "Do you really think she would let us leave!? We are kind of necessary here," Yaten said, sounding as if she was talking to an idiot. Seiya snapped. "WHAT ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!? PRETEND NOT TO NOTICE? WELL I CAN'T OKAY!" Yaten was stunned at the outburst and Taiki just sighed. Seiya had calmed down a lot over the years, rarely

ever raising her voice, let alone screaming like she just did. Yaten

snarled but said nothing. "I'm going to go talk to her. Right now." Seiya said and got up to head towards the palace. No one stopped her, but no one followed either. Seiya made a sharp right turn and started

to sprint. She needed to talk to princess Kakyuu fast. She knew she wouldn't be able to deal with this disgusting feeling much longer. She reached the palace in a matter of minutes, not even breaking a sweat because of all of her training. She thought it would be better to transform first. "Fighter Star Power Make Up!" She hollered while she was being covered by a bright light. Now as Sailor Star Fighter, Seiya walked through the palace's front doors, perfectly faking complete composure. She quickly walked to the throne room, trying to think if there were any meetings there today. She got to the colossal doors made from wood-type material and opened it ever so slightly, just to see if anyone other than Kakyuu was there. She opened the door a little bit more and slipped into the room, leather thigh high boots only lightly tapping on the

marble floor. The fireball princess looked up at her starlight, showing a sad and knowing smile. "Hello Fighter, do you need to speak with me?" Fighter froze. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to go check on Usagi, but leaving her princess without protection? That just wasn't okay. As if she read her mind, which she probably could, she said "You

know that Princess Serenity and I didn't know each other that well, but she saved you and I- the entire planet." She stood up and gracefully walked towards Fighter holding up the bottom of her red, almost fire like dress. "We-I owe her so much." She came to a stop and stood in front of her. "I owe you a lot." Kakyuu looked at the ground, still having that tiny sad smile on her features. She looked up at Fighter, a strong brave look in her eyes. "I can fight and protect myself. So...I allow you, Maker, and Healer to go to Earth again and check on Serenity." Fighter's mouth dropped to the ground. She couldn't believe she didn't have to even make an argument. "Thank you princess. Thank you." Fighter went down on one knee, put a hand to her

chest as she bowed. Kakyuu nodded. Fighter stood quickly and turned away

to go tell the other starlights. She was out the door in seconds. Kakyuu looked at the door and a silent tear went down her cheek. She knew they were not going to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: ehehehehe...Yeah. I lied. I will update when I update...I am so sorry. Anyway my editor is in Asia right now so I am sorry if this is awful but I really am trying._." Anyways I hope you like it! _

Usagi had been walking for hours on end before she saw the first strike of lightning. She looked up and saw the dark, menacing clouds filling the now light, blue sky.

What time was it? She thought to herself. It has been at least two hours- maybe more. She felt dead; over dramatic as it sounded, it was true. She walked into a tall corporate building, only because she didn't want to get struck by the impending lightning. The waiting room was a mesh of brown and beige, with just a fake plant in the corner as a cheap decoration. Usagi walked up to the the secretary and noticed the pity in his hazel eyes.

"Do you have a restroom I can use?" She flinched, her voice sounded so flat to her ears, not enough for anyone else to notice, but it freaked her out. The secretary man smiled and nodded. "Yes, just down the hall and to the left." She gave a nod of thanks and headed down the hall. She wanted to dry out her pigtails before the water droplets ruined the brown shag carpet. When she got to the door of the women's restroom, she opened the door and walked in. The room was a light pink color with silver accents. It reminded her of her kingdom, and that cheered her up a bit. She walked up to a mirror and looked at herself in the reflective glass. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She sighed and rubbed her eyes hoping the redness would diminish. It did, slightly. Should she call someone, and if so who?

Rei would yell at her.

Mina, Mako and Haruka would just go and kill Mamoru.

Ami would attempt to make it logical, which it definitely wasn't.

She would figure it out once she got to a hotel. She felt her back pocket, thanking God that she still had her wallet. She whipped her hair around and wringed it out over the sink. Once her hair was only damp she went back out to the waiting room to talk to the secretary. When she walked back out she noticed a petite, old lady sitting in the corner reading a magazine. Usagi smiled to herself. She always liked the elderly. She walked up to the desk and waited for the man to stop typing. He looked up, boredom clearly reflected in his eyes. He looked at her face and his eyes softened considerably. "What can I do for you?" Strange enough, he seemed like he was genuinely concerned. "Um..." Usagi stalled for a second, confused on why this random person seemed to care, "I was hoping you could tell me where the nearest hotel is?" He nodded his head and pressed his lips together, in a thoughtful manner. "I think there is one two or three blocks down the street. Usagi smiled gratefully at the young man and bowed. She looked back up at him and he had a strange look in his eyes that Usagi wasn't used to. She briskly turned around and walked out the giant glass doors. It was still gloomy and pouring. Usagi was only wearing a pink t-shirt and white capris, not exactly rain wear to say the least. She took a deep breath and bolted down the street to find this hotel.

The hotel that Usagi found was relatively shady, having only one level and a red neon sign that said "Vacancy". She ran into the main entrance. The old lady looked up quickly from her abrupt entrance. She smiled, making her rather prominent laugh lines crease and green eyes shine. "Hello there, my dear. I would assume you would like a room?" Usagi gave an exasperated laugh and nodded her head vigorously. The old woman laughed quietly and turned on the prehistoric computer at her desk.

"Nice outfit you have there, miss." She added smugly,"Liking the weather?"

Usagi scowled and looked down at herself. The meatball girl thought it was pretty cute- maybe not meant for this type of weather.

"Alright miss, that comes to exactly fifty-two dollars."

Usagi silently passed the paper currency over the counter as the old lady calculated the amount. The sound of more keyboard clicks were heard until the receipt began to print out.

"Room twenty-seven." The receptionist reached under her desk and handed her a key.

With a quick swipe, she removed the receipt from the printer and prepared to give it to the blonde- but she had already left.

Usagi walked down the hallway to a wooden door with the metal plaque with the number 27 carved into it. She took the old fashioned key and opened the door. The room wasn't as bad as Usagi expected. It was simple beige and white striped wallpaper with a simple twin bed with a red comforter. Usagi's heart skipped a beat at the color. What did it remind her of? Usagi shook off the feeling and sat down on the bed. She turned her head to the petite bedside table and looked at the red glow of the digital clock; 10:45. Usagi sighed. It had been an extremely long day, to say the least. She flopped backwards and sighed, trying to let todays events sink in. Mamoru had cheated on her. With a teenage girl. 'The future king of the world was a cheating pedophile. Well, now he might not be...' That thought struck home and a tear ran down her cheek. She turned onto her side and looked at the phone on the bedside table. ' I should tell someone where I am... They may worry about me if they get told of the situation.'' Usagi sighed, she really didn't care about anyone else right now. She just wanted to sleep for a while. Usagi got up and stripped out of her clothes down to her pink bra and panties. She got into the surprisingly comfortable bed and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep in a matter of moments.

Usagi opened her eyes and automatically noticed something was wrong. That was because instead of seeing the white ceiling of the hotel, she saw the stars and the earth floating in space. Usagi shot up and looked down at the silken white gown she always wore when she dreamed of the moon kingdom. She brushed herself off as she stood up and looked around for her mother. She realized that the beautiful Queen of the moon was only a few feet away from her staring out at the land that was once filled with life and prosperity, now barren and sad. "Hello, my darling." Queen Serenity said, a gentle smile gracing her young features. Usagi grinned, she rarely got to see her mother and when she did it was usually about something extremely important. "Hello mother, what has caused this pleasant surprise?" Usagi inquired, even though in the back of her mind she knew there is only one reason her mother would call for her. Queen Serenity turned away from the balcony and looked at her daughter, centuries of knowledge hidden in her crystal blue eyes. "My dearest, you know exactly why I have called you here. I have always watched over you, and now is no different." Usagi looked down with a feeling that was a strange mixture of Shame and Sadness. "No, my daughter, I am not here to berate your decisions." She smiled, and beckoned her closer. The queen stroked Usagi's cheek and sighed. "Do you see our home? I gave up everything for our planet Serenity and I never would want you to do the same." The moon princess was confused by that statement. She was about to ask what she meant but she was cut off. "The world will be fine no matter what road you chose Serenity, you need to know that. Time is running short on this encounter and I must make sure you know that. I want you to find happiness Serenity, that is what we all want. Remember that, always." The world started to blur and fade and then it was black. A few seconds later Usagi opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling until the sun rose.


End file.
